ils étaient là
by gwenillo
Summary: petit OS sur deux chevaliers d'or qui dont tourmentés et se poses des questions sur leur relation


Il était là, profitant du bien-être d'une bonne douche après sa journée d'entrainement.

Il était là, la tête en arrière sa chevelure mouillée tombant en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux fermés, les lèvres entre-ouvertes s'étirant dans un sourire d'aise. 

Il était là, a battu l'eau chaude courir et dévaler la courbe de son corps finement musclé, préférer les gouttes redessiner: son bras minces mais fort, ses jambes fines et élancées, fils buste aux pectoraux et abdominaux dessiner à la perfection, fils il se fait baiser par ses longs cheveux lui tombant au creux des rênes, ses hanches minces et délicates, pour enfin s'échouer sur le sol de la douche.

Il était là, seul, profitant de cela quelque instant de tranquillité espérant que ça dure longtemps, que ce moment de bien-être ne finisse jamais.

Il était là, en attendant sa douche essayant de ne pas entender raisonner en boucle ses pensées dans sa tête.

Il était là, quand soudainement sa tranquillité était brisée, deux bras bronzé, puissant entourant sa taille sachant à qui appartenaient il ne bougea pas, se font faire.

Il était là, lui aussi, il vient de rejoindre son amant sous l'eau, il colla son fils sur le dos du jeune homme, le jeune homme en question vient placer sa tête déjà en arrière dans le creux du cou de son visiteur.

Ils étaient là, profitant de la présence de l'autre ne bougeant plus, l'eau danser sur eux, sur leur peau, sur leur être, ils s'aimaient et le plus important à leurs yeux.

Alors ils étaient là, ne voulant pas gâcher leur moment à deux, qui était devenu rare depuis quelque temps. Mais le propriétaire des lieux se résigne à coupa l'eau non sans se retourner pour embrasser son fils et sorti de la douche.

Ils étaient là, l'un ou l'autre de la douche enroulant un essuie autour de ses hanches et un autre autour de ses cheveux. Son compagnon le regardait sans rien dire mais finit par sortir à son tour, il entoura lui aussi une serviette sur ses hanches et s'avança vers son amant l'attrapant par le bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre ou le plus jeune s ' assit en tailleur sur le lit l'autre se plaça dans son dos défit le drap utilisé ces cheveux attrapa une brosse et commenta son coiffeur son amour.

Ils étaient là, se posant mentalement tous les deux des questions de la voiture depuis la douche ou l'autre qui avait interrompu le silence dans lequel ils se plongeaient mais celui aux cheveux longs, qui n'en est plus de se torturer l'esprit brisa le silence: «Combien de temps encore nous devrons-nous faire comme si tout va bien, combien de temps encore nous devrons-nous pour cacher, j'ai mal d'attendre le changement de cette lois stupide, je suis certain que les copains comprendraient alors que doit-on encore attendre passer le moi s'il te plaît. »Quelque chose à noter dans le long de ses joues, fessant se serrer le cœur de l'autre.

Il était là, pleurant dans les bras de son ami, ami, compagnon il savait quoi pour parler de lui. Il était amoureux de son bel adonisué certain mais il avait assez de devoir cacher son amour pour lui.

Il était là, essayant de réconforter son amour malheureusement, il avait pas les réponses à ces questions, lui aussi en marre, il voulait tout dire à ses amis mais ne trouvait pas le courage et de toutes les façons il ne le rend pas .

Il était là, à un changement d'une loi que l'ancien représentant avait décrété et que le nouveau essayait de faire changer. 

Ils étaient là, dans leur chambre profitant des bras de l'autre dans la plénitude de ce moment, les larmes du plus jeune s'a calmé, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment aucun des deux ne bougea.

Il était là, devant la porte à vaincre et sonner autant qu'il était pour aller là-bas, il savait que son ami était là, il avait son fils cosmos et celui d'un autre chevalier ainsi que la seule explication il se trouve qu'il ne s'entraine pas alors il cria: «Je sais que tu viens là m'ouvrir j'ai une super nouvelle sur tous les là et sur veux fêter sa avec toi, avec vous. »Précisa t'il.

Ils étaient là, se demandant de quoi parlais leur ami grec alors ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller et allèrent ouvrir la porte.

Ils étaient là, tous, les dix autres chevaliers d'or, les cinq de bronze divin, le grand-pape, kiki, Marine et Shaina. Celui qui était toqué à leur porte était Milo avec une bouteille de champagne qu'il déboucha dès qu'il vit les deux héros du jour.

Ils étaient là, à regarder leurs amis depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'est l'ainé des deux qui a pris la parole en premier: «Ont that know that that c'est tous ce cirque? »Untitled-un-sèchement un peu énervé d'avoir été déranger. C'est Aiolia qui répond: «C'est une fête pour vos fiançailles! »À cette phrase le plus jeune tiqua:« fiançailles qu'est-ce que tu veux dire n'est pas ensemble de quoi parler? »Dit-il à son cœur, son petit-ami confirma se mensonge à contre cœur lui aussi.

Ils étaient là, tous se demandant pourquoi les deux amants niaient leur relation devant eux, d'accord ils ne leur ont jamais rien dit mais ils voyaient tous ces deux-là s'aimaient. C'est Shion qui prend la parole: «Mû mon enfant pourquoi nie tu, ne t'ai-je pas appris que pour être chevalier du Bélier il faut être vertueux, moral, probe, loyal, intégré et honnête. »

Il était là, ne sachant quoi répondre à son ancien maître, alors qu'il se contenait de baisser la tête alors que ses yeux deviennent humides et que les larmes perlaient et commentent à couler sur ses joues,  Deathmask fusilla ses amis du regard et tout particulièrement Shion avant de se reconcentrer sur son petit-copain.

Ils étaient là, observateur Deathmask et Mû. Les regards envoyait le cancer si glacial à ses camarades devenais tendre et remplit d'amour dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur le bélier. C'est à ce moment que Dohko et Shiryu choisissent d'intervenir tous deux en cœur: «Pourquoi vous continuez à nous mentir? cosmos se remplissent de joie chaque fois que vous vous voyez et êtes tous les deux, tes regard si insensible et doux deviennent doux et enflammer quand tes yeux se posent sur Mû, et toi Mû tu comme un différent différent quand tu vois Angelo ont sais tous que vous consultez, ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble, mais rien quand vous avez eu le plaisir de nous faire plaisir alors nous sommes concerter et avons décidé d'organiser et de célébrer vos fiançailles. »Tout le monde se regarde, la balance et les dragons avaient exactement le MÊME discourt mais bon être maître et l'élève qui ne surprennait pas plus que le« plus »rajoute le verseau:« les lois à changer Shion à réussir, vous peut donc tout nous dire. »Dit-il avec un sourire qui ne montrait pas souvent.

Ils étaient là, n'en revenant pas de ce que leurs révélaient Dohko, Shiryu et Camus. Le grand-pape avait réussi à faire changer cette stupide loi. Nos deux amoureux n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux.

Il était là, Deathmask le terrible chevalier du cancer, sauta de joie attrapa le bras de Mû (un petit peu de surprise) un peu violé le tirant vers lui le colla à son tour et l'embrassa passionné, heureux de plus avoir à se cacher, d'enfin pouvoir s'aimer pleinement.

Il était là, d'abord surprit Mû ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre au baiser de son amant enfin plutôt compagnon et mari maintenant.

Fin 


End file.
